


Face to Face

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demonic Possession, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Pandora's Vault, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Nightmare ruined Dream's life...He took away Dream's friends, family, and practically everything he cared for. And Dream couldn't do anything to fix it. Not while Nightmare had control of Dream's body anyways...He's trying so hard to break free from Nightmare's hold-But he's gonna need some help...
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 425





	Face to Face

Dream sat there in prison… He’s been there for a few months now... The obsidian walls around him made him feel like he was in the void. Sometimes he forgot he was even in prison, mistaking his cell for the void itself. He made friends with the walls and the lava. The clock was ticking on the clock, the sound distracting Dream from the voices in his head. But sometimes the clock wasn’t enough. So sometimes the blonde would sit right next to the wall of lava, letting the heat prickle his skin. Sometimes he would even jump into the lava sometimes, spawning right back in the small pool of water right below the hole in the ceiling. It became a pastime… He would write, but that never lasted long. Most of the books he wrote were burned, Dream throwing them in the lava so on one could read them and his secrets. 

“How pathetic… You- The big bad Dream himself… Someone who was practically a god is now stuck here in prison… The prison he wanted to build. You had my help... I made you who you are and you still failed,” Dream heard a voice hiss in his ear. He flinched. He hated that voice with a burning passion. The voice dripped with venom and it echoed through the single roomed cell. It was like a disease. “How useless can one be… Would you like to indulge me, Dream? You’re now stuck with me forever now anyways… Why not just accept the fact that you can never get rid of me?”

“Shut up Nightmare… Just- Just shit up” Dream mumbled as he pressed his back against the corner of his cell where he sat. He buried his face in his knees and hugged his legs to his chest. He wanted to get away for it all. Even if it was just for a second. He would give anything if it meant he wouldn’t have to hear that voice at all. The Dreamon just sat there on a chest on the other side of the room with a twisted smile. He looked just like Dream but the mask was pulled down over his eyes and instead of green it was all just black. His teeth were like a shark’s, his hair messy and a darker blonde than Dream’s. His hands weren’t human like at all, with his fingers looking more like deformed claws.

“You’ve been in here for about four months and five days Dream… The only people who have come to visit are Bad and Tommy. Even then Tommy only came during your first week in prison. Bad came on your second week of prison and your third. But now what? No one has come to see you and now that Sam has found a way to send you food and everything you need through a dropper you don’t see anyone anymore… They’ve probably forgotten about you,” Nightmare spat, knowing his words would get to Dream. Being alone made Dream drop all of his walls, the man not fighting the Dreamon as much as he used to. 

“Just shut up… Y-you’re not even real so just leave me alone. You had your fun… You went and ruined my life and hurt so many people. As long as you’re bonded to me and can’t escape this prison you can’t hurt anyone. So might as well just shut up and leave me alone. You’re as trapped as I am,” Dream spat, his rough voice muffled by his knees. Nightmare's grin turned to a small frown in disappointment. He leaned forward from where he sat and glared at the blonde. Dream felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as it felt like Nightmare’s eyes burned through his skin. It was a really unpleasant feeling that Dream learned to despise. 

“Oh my fun isn’t finished yet. I love watching you suffer. As long as there is pain my game is still going,” Nightmare said and Dream pulled his mask more over his face. He tried to cover as much as he could as he started to cry. His body began to shake violently as he tried to hold down his sobs. Nightmare just laughed as he continued talking. 

“Hiding like a coward… Just like always… You’re as hopeless as everyone says you are,” Nightmare taunted and Dream sighed, letting his mask go. The plastic didn’t feel as familiar as it used to… It felt forigen. He used to find comfort in hiding his face but now he felt as exposed as ever. He felt so uncomfortable and all of his hiding spots have been exposed to the world… Nightmare was right… Dream liked to hide his face behind his mask because he felt safe. But once that security was torn away Dream had nowhere to go. He was left out in the open but also felt more trapped than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

“Why cover your face now Dream? It’s a useless tactic when it comes to hiding your feelings. Don’t you remember what Tommy did to you after he threatened your life? Because I surely do… It was quite the show you two performed… Out of all the months I’ve been with you that’s got to be my favorite moment of yours Dreamie!”

How could Dream forget?

———————————

Dream was cornered, gripping into his axe for dear life as Tommy stood over him. He wore no armor but the army behind the young blonde was intimidating enough. His breathing was heavy and sweat was rolling down his head. Nightmare had bailed on him at the last second. As soon as the huge horde of people walked through the portal with full netherite. Nightmare gave Dream control over his body… He was speechless. It had been so long since Dream has hand control he almost forgot what it was like to be human. But there was no time to enjoy freedom. He had people who wanted his head right in front of him. 

“You told me everything, Dream… You said I was too important to kill… And even now you’re not going to do anything with that axe. You’re not gonna fucking kill me. It would ruin all your fun…” Tommy spat as he stared at Dream. The man flinched at the teen’s words. Had nightmare really said all that? Dream froze and watched Tommy dig a two blocked hole in the ground. Dream tilted his head in confusion before realization hit him like a train. 

“Put your armor in the hole,” Tommy said as he pointed to the small hole in the ground. Dream instinctively took a step back which only made Tommy angrier. He “Everything on you. Your armor, tools, everything. Put it in the hole Dream,” Tommy demanded and Dream slowly stepped forward with a sigh. He slid off his armor and placed it in the hole. His sword, axe, his crossbow, everything even his blocks. Once everything was in the hole Tommy quickly grabbed everything that was once Dream’s, putting it on and then facing him. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Tommy said as a small smile crossed his face. The teen looked down at himself as the enchanted netherite armor shined in the light. “I’ve been meaning to do this for a long time Dream… It’s your turn,” Tommy said as he approached Dream with an axe. Dream immediately started backing away in fear, trying to scramble away. But Tommy was faster, slashing Dream across the back a few times before the blonde disappeared. 

Dream took a painful breath as he clutched the front of his hoodie, spawning at the top of the prison. He knew that below him was the army of people, ready to kill him and take all of his lives. Dream had to think fast… Maybe he could book it to the portal and run. Hide out in the nether and practically disappear. But before Dream could come up with an actual plan he heard Tommy yelling at him from the bottom of the elevator. 

“Dream! Come down here and face me! You’re going to die, Dream!” Tommy yelled and Dream sighed. He stood on the elevator, the platform slowly heading down. He was soon in the view of everyone making him shiver a bit. Tommy was clutching onto an enchanted bow. Even from where he stood Dream could tell Tommy was glaring at him. He tried to put on a brave face as he got closer to the ground. “This is where you die…”

“You’re not going to kill me Tommy,” Dream announced in the steadiest voice he could muster. He made his hands into fists as he took in a deep breath. He tried to put on a brave face, but it was hard to do that while everyone held their weapons towards him. Everyone was angry and it was clear to Dream he was not on their good sides. “You’re not going to kill me. You wouldn’t kill me. That’s not the kind of person you are Tommy,” Dream said hoping he was right as the elevator reached the ground floor. But Tommy just loaded an arrow into the bow. 

“Shut up Dream! You don’t know anything about me! Not one fucking thing! This is where it all ends. I’m going to kill you until you’re gone,” Tommy said as he released the arrow. Dream felt the arrow pierce his shoulder and he grunted. He held in a cry as he clutched the wound, the arrow sticking out from his skin. Tommy kept shooting arrow after arrow until Dream disappeared once again. Dream woke up at the top of the elevator shaft once again, shaking. “Come down Dream! Come down here!” 

“I'm not coming down Tommy! Why would I come down?! You’re going to kill me!” Dream yelled as he felt tears fall from his eyes. From behind the mask he was practically sobbing. He hugged himself as he backed away from the elevator shaft. He wanted to cry there and just stay there forever but as soon as Tommy threatened to come up to him he was willing to go down. He composed himself and walked through the portal at the top of the elevator and ended up standing behind the group of people. Everyone turned to Dream, Tommy holding his sword. He was shaking but was able to take in a deep breath, slowly speaking. Barely anyone understood what he was saying but Tommy could hear Dream loud and clear. 

“Tommy… Please don’t kill me. I just want to talk. Just for a second.”

“What would you have to say to me? Nothing you say will change my mind. Unless you’ve got a good fucking reason you’re dying right here and right now,” Tommy demanded and Dream took in breath after breath, knowing this might be the last time he did. He tried to come up with anything that would make Tommy spare his life for now- Then he thought about the powers he and Nightmare shared when they were bonded. He didn’t think he would ever mention this to anyone but it was his best shot at survival. While Dream thought Tommy grew impatient... “You have about five seconds Dream or I’m stabbing you through with your own sword. Don’t test me Dream… Five… Four… Thr-”

“I can bring people back to life!!!” Dream shouted and Tommy seemed to stutter a bit, his sword lowering for a second before he raised it again. He approached Dream, angrier than ever as he pushed Dream to the ground. Dream let out a grunt of pain as he hit the hard obsidian ground. Pain courses through his body as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He tried his best to scramble backwards but with every movement Tommy stepped forward. 

“I can bring people back to life-! Schlatt- Yeah Schlatt! H-He gave me a book that can bring people back to life before he died. Only I knew about it and only I know how to use it- If you kill me then you miss the chance of reviving someone close to you- Tommy I can give you your brother back! I can’t revive Wilbur!” Dream spilled out as he put his arms in front of his face to protect himself from anymore hits Tommy may throw. 

“You’re lying… You’re just fucking lying! You always lie! There is no way you have something that can magically bring people back to life!” Tommy mumbled to no one in particular as he raised his sword in the air, ready to bring it down on Dream. But he paused, his body wouldn’t let him kill Dream… The words that Dream had said resonated in his head. Everyone watched as Tommy fought an internal battle in his head- 

“Are you really willing to take that change Tommy? You could have Wilbur back… I can bring back your brother,” Dream said from behind his arms. That’s when Tommy just let out an angry yell as he dropped his sword. He really really wanted to kill Dream right there and then. But he couldn’t- He really couldn’t. This was Wilbur they were talking about- Tommy’s own brother. He could get his family back if Dream just revived Wilbur… Philza and Techno could be happy again and Tommy- Tommy could apologize to Wilbur for not being able to save him in time. This could give Wilbur a second chance. 

“I- Ugh!!! I’ve waited for this day for so long! But now you bring this shit up?! I can’t just let you roam free! I can’t just let you-! After all you’ve done to me!!! To Tubbo!! To everyone standing in this room! I-I don’t understand you!“ Tommy yelled as he dropped his sword, clutching his hair as he slowly started to break. The stress and fear and anger were mixing together in Tommy’s mind. His feelings lead his body more than his brain. Dream used the wall near him to slowly stand up. He felt bad for Tommy… Nightmare had put the blonde through so much… He wanted to hug Tommy but he knew that his face was the last thing Tommy wanted to see. 

“We don’t have to let him wander free,” Sam spoke up as he put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. He held the blonde close as he comforted Tommy. Everyone listened to what Sam had to say. The Creeper hybrid held Tommy with one arm while his free hand held his sword, pointing it right at Dream. “We can put him in Pandora’s Vault… I can watch over him in the prison and he’ll never have to roam around the SMP ever again,” and with that everyone seemed to hold their breath. Tommy looked at Sam then at Dream then nodded. He took in a deep breath and stepped away from Sam, walking up to Dream. 

“We’re going to keep you in the prison until you revive Wilbur. After that we’ll figure out what to do with you. But one more thing before we send you off to the prison…” Tommy said as he grabbed the collar of Dream’s hoodie. Dream lost his breath for a second, gasping as Tommy dragged him forward. He tired to look Dream in the eyes but the stupid smiley mask was in the way. Tommy just tsked and shoved Dream to the ground. His knees hurt as he fell onto bedrock, looking up at Tommy. The younger teen was towering in front of him, making Dream seem so small and blocking him from everyone’s view.

“Take off the mask.”

“Tommy…” Dream said, practically breathless. His fingertips grazed over the mask for a second before he looked back up at the teen. Tommy was glaring down at Dream and Dream started to panic. His mask was the only thing shielding Dream from the outside world. THe only thing hiding Dream’s true feelings from the whole world. “Tommy please-”

“Take it off Dream! Or I’ll kill you!” Tommy yelled and Dream flinched back. His hands shook as he raised them. He reached behind his head and undid the tie at the back of the mask. One hand held the mask to his face for a few seconds before he pulled it away. He slowly pulled the mask away from his face and kept his eyes trained on the ground. He set his mask next to him on the floor and slid it over to Tommy. The blonde stopped the mask from sliding with his foot, the plastic straining beneath the teen’s weight. Dream was praying Tommy wouldn’t break the mask. He silently begged and Tommy just let out a breath. “Look at me Dream… Look at the people you hurt face to face,” Tommy said, his voice cold and emotionless. Dream didn’t want to. He couldn’t face anyone without his mask. 

But Tommy grabbed his sword from the ground and pointed it right at Dream throat. Dream was forced to lift his head, emerald clashing with sky blue as the two looked at each other. Tommy scanned Dream’s face and was surprised. A scar ran right above the bridge of Dream’s nose, another small scar splitting the right side of his lip. His eyes were bright emerald and were filled with a mix of emotions as Dream looked up at Tommy. Tommy could barely see Dream’s freckles from underneath the tear tracks that stained Dream’s face. Tommy stepped aside, keeping the word to the older’s throat. Everyone gasped at the sight of Dream’s face, Dream trying his best to avoid everyone’s gaze as he was put on display. 

“I- I’m so so sorry for everything,” He mumbled as he twisted his eyes shut, tears flowing down his face as he did.

\----------------------------------------------

“The face you made when they saw you was priceless… So helpless with a sword held to your throat. Forced to share your face to the world. Your apology made you look so weak that I almost died laughing,” Nightmare commented, snapping Dream out of his headspace. Dream shoved his face deeper into his knees as he just pressed his hands against his ears. Trying to drown out the distorted voice of Nightmare. The Dreamon just laughed as he clutched at his stomach. 

He was enjoying this twisted version of entertainment. 

“Come on Dream… You’ve already tried that. You’ve tried earplugs, you tried reading anything you could about Dreamons, you even got Fundy and Tubbo’s help… Only for that feeble attempt making things worse. You got trapped in your own mind, giving me more control than I ever had before. Thanks to your body Dream… I was able to play my game with everyone on the SMP… And boy do I plan on keep playing the game. You can’t get away from me. You haven’t slept, eaten, or done anything in days… eventually you’ll expire here in this stupid cage,” Nightmare said, this time his voice echoing in Dream’s mind. All the man did was whimper as he curled in on himself, laying on his side as he pressed his hands against his head harder. He gripped at his hair and gritted his teeth as Nightmare’s laugh rang through his head. He laughed and laughed at the man’s pain. 

“They don’t care for you Dream... If they did they would’ve noticed you weren’t acting like yourself. I was afraid that your friends- Oh sorry… Ex-friends Sapnap and George would’ve noticed the difference in your attitude. I thought that maybe Bad would’ve noticed that someone he treated like his son changed... But they didn’t notice anything. They didn’t know you were locked out of your own body, me being in control. Instead they turned their back on you so quickly even I was surprised. Remember when all of them stood up to you to protect Tommy? You have no one left Dream… And when I say no one I mean absolutely no one. No one in the entire server gives a single fuck about you,” Nightmare said slowly as he disappeared, residing in Dream’s mind as an invisible entity only there to make Dream suffer. 

“No one cares…”

The dam broke and Dream cried… He cried and cried, screaming until he tasted blood in his throat. Even then he kept screaming, not caring about the burning sensation he was feeling bubble up in his throat. Once his voice broke he just whimpered and silently sobbed. Everything hurt… Every sound that came from him made pain shoot through his body. His hands shook violently as he cried there on the floor. His head hurt from crying and from pulling at his hair. He wanted to shrink into nothing, feeling cold and shivering even though the lava was burning brightly near him. It was all so dark even though the glow stone in his room was still there in the room. Everything was so loud even though the only sound Dream could hear was Nightmare’s laugh. Dream silently begged for it all to end. He wanted it all to just go away… 

Maybe he should’ve let Tommy kill him when the teen had a determination…

Now Tommy only had the determination to let Dream live so he could help Wilbur… 

“Dream!!” A voice yelled making Dream flinch at the loud voice. The blonde didn’t even notice the lack of warmth as the lava slowly retracted, leaving the wall open. Sam was standing on the other side of the huge lava pit with Bad, George, Ant, and Sapnap by his side. Behind the four guards was Tommy, the blonde who had planned to visit that day. They all had heard the blonde screaming from the entrance of the prison. They had all taken the guard route through the prison so it was faster. But Tommy still wasn’t allowed any of his items. Tommy watched as Dream cried and cried, a pang of guilt shooting through his chest. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at the broken man. 

They all saw Dream shivering on the ground crying, all of their minds racing when they saw the man breaking down. Dream found the power to start screaming again, the broken sobs echoing through the huge prison. It sent a shiver through everyone as they heard Dream’s screams of pain. Sam was quick to pull out an ender pearl, chucking it over to the small cell in the middle of the lava pool. Bad was flipping the switches and pressing buttons, all of them standing on the bridge as it made its way slowly towards Dream’s cell. The five struggled a bit as they moved on the platform but they managed to all squeeze on. 

Sam dropped to his knees right beside Dream, the man on the floor not recognizing Sam’s presence. It wasn’t until Sam touched Dream’s shoulder… Dream quickly flinched away and shot up from the floor. Feeling light headed, he slammed his head against the wall as he threw himself at it. He tried to make as much distance between himself and Sam as possible. He clawed at his arms and the wall, his bare feet digging into the ground as he pushed himself away from everyone around him. He just wanted to get away. Just get him away from everything- Sam backed away in shock, not knowing what to do while Dream cried. Eventually the five were standing next to him, none of them knowing what to do either. 

“W-What happened to him…?” Bad asked as he held in his tears. It tore him up to see his friend- Someone he saw as his own family member- To see Dream so broken practically shattered Bad’s heart. Dream soon started to calm down, curling up as tightly as possible as he pressed his back against the obsidian wall. He was still sobbing, his body still clearly shaking violently. Bad was about to step forward but Sam put his hand in front of him, shaking his head. Bad looked at Sam then at Dream… He let out a shaky sigh and slowly backed away. “W-What could’ve done this to him…? At first he was silent then the next moment he was screaming bloody murder…”

“Maybe I could answer that question~” A voice said from behind the six visitors. They all twisted around to see Nightmare sitting on the chest. He was examining his nails, or claws as some would say, as he sat there with his legs crossed. He flashed his sharp toothed smile at the people in front of him. Tommy was quick to get behind the guards, not having any armor or weapons on him… They were all back in his chest. Tommy tried not to get too close to Dream, the blonde still crying and unmoving. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in Dream’s cell?!” Sapnap yelled as he pulled back his bow, his eyes burning brightly. George watched Sapnap from the corner of his eye. He noticed the teen was getting angry really fast, Sapnap’s emotions getting the best of him. His face was covered with small cracks, the cracks glowing brightly like lava. His eyes were now a bright red like fire instead of their normal charcoal black. 

But he wasn’t the only hybrid who looked beyond angry. Bad looked beyond pissed, his horns pointer than usual. The halo that floated above his head turned from white to a deep crimson red in a matter of seconds. Ant’s tail was swinging behind him wildly while his ears were pinned against his head. His eyes were slitted as he bared his fangs. Sam looked like he was holding himself back from exploding, a small hissing sound coming from the much taller Creeper Hybrid. George himself was also just as angry as the rest of them… 

What had he done to Dream?

“Aww Sapnap… I thought you’d recognize me! I mean- I have been the one hanging out with you guys for the past few months,” Nightmare saying with a laugh. Tommy noticed how Dream flinched at the sound of Nightmare’s loud cackle. Tommy reached out for Dream only to hesitate- Dream didn’t seem keen to physical contact at the moment. Sapnap growled, the string to his bow tightening even more while George gripped harder onto his sword. “I guess you don’t recognize me in this form… But maybe you’ll recognize me when I look like this…” Nightmare said as he poofed into a huge cloud of black smoke. 

More laughter echoed through the room as the cloud of smoke passed everyone’s feet and surrounded Dream. Sam was quick to grab Tommy, pulling him away from Dream so he wouldn’t get surrounded by the smoke. Tommy watched from behind Sam, the Creeper Hybrid determined to keep the teen safe. Nightmare reappeared in front of Dream, the Dreamon grabbing Dream by the back of his messy green hoodie. The man let out a loud cry as he gripped the front of his hoodie. The way Nightmare was holding him made it hard to breathe. But the pain didn’t last long before Nightmare turned into smoke again, the smoke seeming to soak into Dream’s skin. He cried and sobbed as he hugged himself, the six watching in horror as Dream’s cries turned into a sickening laugh. 

“Recognize me now Sappy Nappy~?” Nightmare said, now in Dream’s body. Nightmare spread his arms as he laughed looking at the six in front of him. Even though they were holding swords and axes, Nightmare wasn’t scared… He was immortal no matter what they tried. If they attacked Dream he wouldn’t be the one to die. Dream’s soul would pass on and Nightmare would just use Dream’s body like a puppet. They all watched as Nightmare laughed, his voice sounding wrong and disfigured. It sounded like two voices were talking over each other, one voice being Dream and the other being Nightmare’s. He stared at all of them with dark crimson eyes, those emerald eyes that everyone knew and loved gone...

“I’ve been hanging out with you for the past few months! It hasn’t been Dream… It was never Dream! It’s been me! Who would’ve thought I could trick the whole SMP?! The Dream you know and love has been repressed in his own mind, watching as I tore his life apart. He watched as I broke his friendships. The only time I let him have control of his own body was when you killed him twice! He felt everything while I just watched the show from the shadows,” Nightmare said as he laughed even harder than before. But as he laughed tears started streaming down his cheeks. It was like Dream’s body was reacting to both of the entities that possessed it. 

“Let him go!!” George yelled, his voice cracking as he silently cried for his best friend. Nightmare laughed and shrugged. Soon crimson shifted into a dull green. Dream almost fell to his knees if he hadn’t caught himself on the wall. Tommy was quick to run up Dream, ducking underneath one of Dream’s arms. Dream let out a groan as he put his weight on Tommy, now using his free hand to hold his head as pain shot through it. 

“T-Tommy…?” Dream mumbled, Tommy perking up at the blonde’s voice. Tommy looked down at Dream, the older looking at the teen with a confused look. “W-What are you doing here…? W-Where’s Nightmare?” Dream asked and Tommy just looked at Dream one more time. He was about to speak but Dream beat him to it. Dream coughed a few times but was soon able to get out a few sentences. His voice sounded so broken, all of the screaming and crying straining his vocal chords. Sooner or later Dream may not even be able to talk… 

“Please get me away from him… Tubbo and Fundy can help- They’re Dreamon hunters- Tell them it’s a level 5- Just please- Get him out of my head- I- Look out!!” Dream yelled suddenly and pushed Tommy away from him. Tommy grunted as he was thrown into Sam, the taller hybrid quickly catching Tommy before he fell to the ground. The hurt man coughed, the yell making his throat and lungs feel like they were on fire. Dream hugged himself once again, his nails gidding into his arms. Everyone watched as Dream’s mind was taken over by Nightmare once again, the Dreamon looking at all of them with another bone chilling smile. 

“How was your little chat with Dream?” He asked, with a small smirk. Tommy growled as he snatched Sam’s axe from his belt and held it over his head. Inflate just stood there once again, not phased at the chance of death. “I can’t die Tommy… You hit me then Dream feels the pain… So if you want your friend to die then go ahead- Hit me. But if you don’t want him to die and you want him to actually live- Which I don’t know why you would want him to live… Then don’t you even think about hitting me with that Axe,” And with that Tommy lowered the axe, letting rest at his side. 

“Those things Dream told all of us that day… When he was begging for his life after you left his body- a-and when I made him show his face...” Tommy started, eyes trained on the ground while his hand gripped harder onto the axe. “Was it true that he could bring someone back to life? That there was a book that gave someone a life back…? Or was it because he was so desperate to live that he said the first thing that came to mind...” Tommy asked, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. Nightmare put his finger on his chin as he pretended to think for a bit. 

“He wasn’t lying… Giving someone back a cannon life is a power he possesses. But it’s not a book and that Jschlatt died without handing him anything. Dream has the power to give someone back a canon life. But the catch is that it’s a power Dream and I share. So if he wants to bring Wilbur back to life-“ Nightmare paused for a bit as he thought. “He’ll have to be the one completely in control of his body. And right now? I don’t think that will be happening anytime soon...”

“You fucking bitch!!” Tommy yelled as he swung the axe towards Nightmare. But Sam was faster and grabbed Tommy’s wrist, stopping him from hitting Dream. As Tommy just sat there stunned by what he was about to do Nightmare cackled. But his laugh was cut short when Sam twisted around and threw a quick hard punch, hitting Nightmare right in the jaw. With a thud the man fell to the ground, unmoving and slowly breathing. George and Sapnap were quick to check if Dream was ok while Sam pulled Tommy to the side. 

“I-I was about to kill him- I didn’t mean to swing at him! I would’ve killed him if you weren’t there! It wasn’t him Sam- He didn’t do all those things to me- It was Nightmare and I- I took it all out on Dream- I forced him to give me all his stuff and I- I forced him to show his face to everyone on the SMP- He- I-” Tommy sputtered out as he dropped Sam’s axe, the weapon hitting the floor with a loud clatter. Tommy buried his face in his hands as he backed away from everything, almost tripping over the small chest in the cell. Sam was quick to wrap his arms around Tommy as he cried. Bad and Antfrost started creating a bridge that would bring them back to the main part of the prison. George and Sapnap were under each of Dream’s arms as they pulled the blonde out of the cell. Sam just let Tommy cling onto him as he followed everyone else out of the prison. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Words: 5670

I hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this and I just hope you guys like it! Stay safe and I love you all! <3


End file.
